


How it starts

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote of how I imagine Regulus' sorting went.





	How it starts

Regulus was nervous as he stood with the other first years in front of everyone in the Great hall. He tried not to look at his older brother, sitting and joking with his friends. If he did jealousy would flow through him. Regulus knew he would be in Slytherin like all his family before him. All except Sirius.

Sirius had paid the price when he came home at the end of first year. A Gryffindor in the Black family it was scandalous. Regulus still remembered the hexs cast on his brother, causing him to crumple and scream. The ice cold glares followed Sirius all summer. Anytime he did something wrong Regulus watched as he was punished worse than before.

“Black, Regulus,” a stern looking witch called out his name. 

Regulus stepped forward making his way through the crowd. He sat on the stool his face composed as he was taught, trying to give nothing away. 

“Ah another Black, hmmm I see, you could be great in Gryffindor,” the hat spoke in his head.

Regulus flinched at his words thinking to the hat. ‘Please I need to be in Slytherin, I'm not as strong as my brother, I can't disappoint my parents,’ he heard the hat hmm before it shouted Slytherin to the room. 

Regulus sighed and climbed down heading towards the cheering table decked out in green. He couldn't look his brother in the eye. He was worried he would see disappointment in them. Sitting down Regulus tuned out the room and stared at his plate.

“Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Severus Snape,” said a slightly older boy with black hair.

He was sitting on Regulus’ right looking towards the Gryffindor table. Severus turned towards him, holding out his hand, his face was blank waiting for Regulus to shake. Regulus shook his hand, smiling slightly before saying thanks. Soon there was food on the table.

Regulus ate litely not wanting to gorge himself on his first night. After the feast an older girl lead them out of the Great hall. As he exited he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw his older brother. Regulus was surprised to see him smiling. Even more surprised as Sirius pulled him into a hug.

“It's okay Regulus I understand, you'll do great in Slytherin though. Just remember they can't touch us here. Enjoy the time we have,” Sirius told him, running off before Regulus could reply.

Regulus nodded to his brothers back and made his way back to the crowd of Slytherins. He was going to make the most of his time at Hogwarts.


End file.
